Contemporary speech analysis systems operate over a range of operating points, each with a characteristic resource usage, accuracy, and throughput. It would therefore be desirable for a speech analysis method to address the problem of increasing throughput while minimizing the impact on accuracy while maintaining or reducing the resource usage for a speech based detection task, in particular, speaker recognition. It would further be desirable for a speech analysis method to extract time-critical information from large volumes of unstructured data while filtering out unimportant data that might otherwise overwhelm the available resources.